The Wild Card
by GraysonGirl13
Summary: REWRITE Of LIEUTENANT! Evangeline LeBeau has a habit of getting herself in trouble, currently this trouble has to do with a 90 year old Super Soldier. Picking him as her next target she finds herself wrapped up in a fight she wanted no part of, honesty, she was just hoping to score his bank number and a few juicy bits of information...
1. Intro

**Intro**

Steven Rogers stood up from the small, outdoor cafe table. Making sure to tuck his chair back in before dropping a handful of small bills on the table. With one final glance at Stark Tower he turned to be on his way, never noticing the model like brunette behind him.

He turned and the second she made contact with his chest with a 'omff' sound he stepped back, taking her elbows into his hands as she shook her head. "You okay miss? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

She quickly righted herself, stepping back from his careful embrace. With one hand she pushed her dark aviators back up her nose while stuffing her other hand deep in the pocket of her leather jacket. "No worries Darlin'" a sensual Cajun accent slipped past her plump pink lips, "No harm done."

He raised a blonde eyebrow in concern, "You sure?"

She stepped back from him with a sly smirk. "Oh yes." His sharp eyes noticed her flipping something over in her jacket pocket but he ignored the warning bells in the back of his head. "I got everything I need."

With that she turned and disappeared into the crowd on the busy New York street.

Steve watched her go until she was out of sight before shanking his head, not quite believing the odd encounter. He turned towards the direction of his apartment, shoving his hands deep into the pocket of his jacket. After three steps he paused, running his fingers over the lining.

Something was wrong.

Something was missing.

His cell phone was gone.

He turned back in the direction the strange Cajun woman had disappeared, the little warning bell in the back of his head screaming now….'Told you so.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fury let himself into the boxing gym. The air was heavy with sweat and musk. The lights dim as a lone figure worked over the heavy bag just ten feet from him.

"You weren't returning my calls." Nick spoke loud enough for the Super Soldier to hear him over the sound of his fists hitting the bag. "Thought you might not have liked what you found in that file."

Steve stopped taking his frustrations out on the sand bag, resting his hands against the leather to stop its swinging. "Did you honestly expect me to like it?" He mumbled without turning but he knew the other man could hear him. He finally turned to face Fury, removing his hand wraps with practiced ease. "I had my phone stolen, actually."

The dark skin man smirked, "Welcome to New York." Fury paused taking a moment to reflect on what that could mean for S.H.I.E.L.D., but there was no way your average pick pocket would be able to hack the device. Even if they got past all the safety nets an alert would go out to them about an unauthorized user and they would have them apprehended quickly and quietly. The Director looked down to take in the hunched form of the soldier as he sat on a nearby wooden bench. He knew he was broken, but he also knew a hero when he seen one. He tried to lighten the mood before getting into the dirty details of what was to come. "Did you at least _try_ to catch him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steve rested a hand on his thigh as he looked up to meet the dark man's gaze. " _She_ was long gone by the time I realized what had happened."

"Hmm." Fury replied, information rolling over in his head.

A long drawn out silence fell between the men. Neither were interested in small talk, and while there was much needed to be said both knew little about how to express themselves.

Finally, what after felt like an eternity Steve stood, cocking a eyebrow at him and questioning their meeting with a quick "Sir?"

Fury clasp his hands behind his back and took that as his cue to leave. "Bus leaves at 0600, Rogers." He called over his shoulder on his way to the door. "Don't be late."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The brunette purses her lips in fascination. Her red eyes downloading all the available information on the stolen device in her hand. She smirked at the last of it, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her tongue over her top set of teeth in one direction, it following the same path back but this time over her top lip; and unconscious mannerism.

She processed the new information for a couple more moments as she brought a fresh cigarette to her lips, it sparking up in a purple glow; a conscience mannerism.

"Well Monsieur Rogers." She paused to let a cloud of white smoke billow out around her, "Everything I need and more, it seems."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Captain unlocked the door to his apartment, the darkness within greeting him with open arms. He closed the door softly, turning the deadbolt with a soft click. He turned back to face the darkness when he caught a soft breeze and a wafting of cigarette smoke in the air. He froze. He hadn't left a window open, and he definitely didn't smoke.

Someone was here. Or had been recently.

He armed himself with the nearest object, a vertical hat rack made of rich mahogany with three large, decorative brass knobs on the end. Holding the makeshift staff before him he summoned all the stealth he had and crept further into the apartment. He made his was into the kitchen and found a single source of light. Set in the centre of his kitchen table was a short tumbler, a lit cigarette burning inside with a small pile of ash.

He set down the hat rack and flicked the light on to get a better look at the room. The table was where he had left it but the single chair was ajar, pulled out on an odd angle. Next to the tumbler on the table top was an bottle of beer only a quarter full and his files on the tesseract open and riffled through. Not how he had left it. His gaze finally landed on the now open kitchen window. It's screen carefully removed and placed under the window sill, leaning against the snow white wall.

Someone had definitely been here. He sighed, mentally going over his options. It was obvious nothing had been taken but someone was walking around New York with classified information. Though it should be a reason for alarm he didn't want to alert Fury. In the week he had been awake he didn't want the government coming into the only sense of normal he'd had so far.

Deciding it was best he kept this to himself for now, he went to the table and poured the last of the beer into the tumbler, the cigarette going out with a fizzle. He tossed away the bottle and glass. Collected the shuffled papers and returned them to their folded and dropped them into a nearby drawer and went to return the screen to its proper resting place.

Finished cleaning away the evidence of the break in he sighed again, leaning against the counter top and pinching the bridge of his nose is frustration.

…. What a day…..

 _Beep beep_

Steve's head shot up at the familiar sound. Following the noise he glanced to his right. There, on top of his dishwasher, was a familiar cell phone. His cell phone.

He reached out for it, taking the new and still confusing object in his hands. He wasn't very good with working the object yet but he knew a bit. He tapped the pad of his thumb against the screen and it lit up. There against the black background was three new notifications.

2 missed calls from N.F.

A email from someone name 'Viagra'.

And a text message from an unknown number.

He tapped the notification for the text twice, causing it to open.

' _Be seeing ya Handsome ;)'_


	2. Chapter 1

**So I've had a few people ask about this new version and if it's going to be a Bucky story. It will be but it's gonna take us some time to get there. I've decided to add some dimensions to Steve and Eve's relationship before we get there but don't worry I plan for it to happen. But honestly if the muses take me we could end up in left field on this one.**

Chapter 1

The sudden explosion of blue energy sent Captain America through a nearby bank window. The patrons taking cover inside screamed at his arrival before he righted himself, staring at two Aliens that were holding the patrons hostage.

As fast as lightning he threw his shield at the one furthest from him, distracting both creatures as he engaged the nearest in hand to hand combat. His enemy fell to the group and he turned to the second as it righted itself, reaching for its strange firearm.

As he formulated a plan a sharp tug on his back pulled him down behind the nearest counter, a blue blast of energy missing him by only a foot. As he righted himself against the cover of the desk a sultry Cajun accent cut sharp in his ear.

"What the hell are you thinking Darlin'?"

Steve's head snapped to his left. There she was. The woman from two days before. Her long, dark auburn hair in disarray as it framed her tanned face. Her sharp jaw, straight nose and plump lips exactly how he remembered them to be, but this time she was without any sunglasses. Her red and black eyes narrowed at him.

"It's you!" He hissed. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Another shot of energy passed over the desk, causing the pair to cover their heads as the patrons around them screamed.

She swatted at him with a gloved hand, "I think we got more to worry about right now then why I'm here!"

Steve looked around them, seeming to come out of the shock of seeing her again so soon. "Right." He leaned around the desk, spotting his shield a few feet away. He turned back to the red eyed woman, "Think you can evacuate the building while I take care of the gunman?"

She pouted her lips and cocked an eyebrow at him, "Do I really seem like the helpful type to you?" The Captain frowned his brows at her, his blue eyes looking deep into her own. The woman huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine." She paused for a moment as she wet her lips. "But I gotta better idea." Steve nodded for her to continue. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled at the fabric there till he was peaking over the desk top with her. "See that hallway behind Ugly there? Well at the end of the hallway is a door that leads into the basement. Inside the basement is an old drainage tunnel incase of flooding. The way is clear and we should be able to follow it out to the coast."

A few more shots rang through the room and as the patrons screamed he noticed a growing number of them gather to his and the mysterious woman's location, listening to the plan. He nodded but made sure to hold her gaze, "How do we know it's open?"

Her lips tugged into a lazy smirk, "Because it's how I got in."

The Captain's eyes bugged at her words. Realization hit him and for the first time he looked at her, really looked. She wore the same worn, brown leather jacket from their first meeting, partly zipped to hide the handgun hidden against her side. A purple v-cut shirt peeked out from the coats open top, a silver chain glittering against her bare collarbone. Across her chest was the strap of a duffel bag that she had kept tucked behind her back since their meeting. Her hands covered with a pair of leather gloves in black, obviously not regular attire since they didn't match her jacket. Her legs were clad in a pair of casually fitted boot cut jeans, with a rip in the left knee, that hid the tops of her pointed toe cowboy boots. The toes were scuffed and sun faded, she clearly wore them often.

The gloves and bag didn't add up.

Steve grabbed at the side of the duffle bag, swinging it between them. He pulled at the bag's sides, causing the zipper to give out.

She pouted as bundles of her hard earned, unmarked bills spilled from the bag.

American's golden boy frowned deeply at her. He turned to the next person closest to their hiding spot. A young woman in a now dirty white blouse and pencil skirt with a employee name tag. She nodded slowly at him as she shook with fear from the afternoons events. "She was robbing us when those things came in."

She rolled her eyes in return, cocking her thumb over her shoulder. "Weren't you gonna save everyone from Ugly?"

Steve grabbed her arm with one hand, using his other to unzip her jacket to grab her barely concealed weapon. "You and I are going to have words when this is over."

She huffed and rolled her eyes yet again before reaching into the side pocket of her duffle bag and removing a sleek, silver staff about a foot in length. "Let's just do this."

The Captain turned to those nearest him, recapping the plan. "We are going to distract the Alien. Make for the basement and grab any you can on the way. Don't stop till you find help."

The few people near them nodded in understanding. "Bless you, Sir." One man whispered as the crowd prepared themselves.

Turning back to the mysterious woman, Steve nodded at her before jumping over the desk and opening fire on the creature. He fired off a couple rounds before moving to retrieve his shield. The woman followed quickly behind him. The staff in her hand began to crackle with purple energy before extending to its full length of five feet. Clearing the desks, her staff whipped across its face, causing it to stagger backwards.

With his shield once again in hand, the Captain joined the fight again, cutting across the Alien's chest with the shield's sharp edge. It cried out and began firing wildly. The fleeing patrons screamed and scattered. Most had already made it to safely. Steve doing his best to protect them in their retreat.

In the confusion the mysterious woman grabbed a stapler from a nearby counter top. It charged with the same purple glow as the staff had seconds before and she shoved it deep into the screaming creatures mouth. It was unable to remove the foreign body before its head exploded in a rainbow of purple energy and brain matter.

The pairs eyes met in the now clear room. Neither moved a muscle for the longest of moments. Finally she broke the stare by giving a quick smirk and readjusted the bag over her shoulder. She turned to leave out the way she came, following the survivors to the basement, but the soldier stopped her.

"Wait." She stopped at his voice and rolled her head back lazily to once again meet his gaze. "We could really use someone like you out there."

She just stared for a moment before busting into a mocking laugh. "You can't be serious!"

"Please." He sounded desperate, "The city is overrun, and you can obviously hold your own. We need all the help we can get right now."

She scoffed, "Obviously if your asking for help from someone you just caught robbing a bank." She turned from him, shaking her hips as she walked toward the hallway opening. "Be seein' ya Handsome."

All was silent while she made her retreat before Steve's voice once again stopped her in her tracks.

"I can keep you from getting arrested."

The woman froze. "What makes you think I'll be getting caught?"

"Well all those people saw you. I know you now as well." He smiled, sure he had her.

She smirked, running her tongue along her teeth before replying. "I wasn't exactly hiding Darlin', you'll have to do better then that."

"Then I won't tell S.H.I.E.L.D you were in my apartment." Her smirked faltered and he knew he had her. "And helped yourself to some classified documents. Robbing a bank you'll end up with a slap on the wrist. At least to you. Clearly this isn't your first time." He took a few steps closer and she turned to face him head on. "But stealing sensitive information like that... they won't let you see the light of day again. That is, if they don't kill you."

She stood nose to nose with him, her red eyes set in a hard glare. He watched her shake with anger as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Finally her shoulders sagged and she let out a harsh breathe through clenched teeth. "Fine." She dropped her duffle bag to the floor. "But I want you to know, I hate you."


	3. Chapter 2

( I had to rewrite the whole damn chapter because the file became corrupt)

Do you ever have those moments in life when you know that whatever happens in the next few minutes it's going to change the your life's course, for good or bad, forever?

The Bank Thief didn't when she stepped through the broken bank window behind the Captain, Bo staff perched over her shoulder.

Maybe she should have.

Once out in the street she could see the full extent of the damage done since the invasion had started. Store fronts ripped open, bodies littered the streets along with chucks of building, cars burning. It wasn't New York, it was a battlefield.

The Super Soldier beside her raised his hand to his ear and began speaking with his team. Hating only having one side of the conversation she dropped her duffel bag and removed a Bluetooth headset from the inside pocket of her jacket and pushed it into her ear after brushing away her long hair. The Soldier beside her watched her carefully in between scanning the area for any immediate danger. When she approached him and stretched her hand towards his head he froze, in body and in conversation to his team, hesitant about what she might do.

With a quick flick of her wrist she swatted his hand from his ear and stuck her finger into the channel until her finger made contact with his ear com. Her Bluetooth device buzz to life in her ear, sinking with their com frequency.

"Cap?" A unknown voice echoed as she dropped her hand back to her side. However the pair didn't respond, instead eyeing each other in an unsure manner.

She was waiting to follow his lead as he had dragged her into this (also ready to

bolt if he decided he was gonna turn her in instead).

He watching her with suspicion, unsure of what she had just done (and waiting to chase after her if she decided to bolt).

"Anyone have eyes on Cap?" A female voice rang through their ears.

"I do." An unidentifiable man voice responded. "He's with an unknown, armed female." The voice paused for a moment. "Cap, you got this?... Cap?"

The Captain seemed to shake himself but kept his gaze locked with hers. "Stand down Barton. She's with us."

The woman laughed and everyone on the other end of the com fell silent at the new voice. "I'm hardly with you, more like passin' through."

"Whatever." The man's voice identified as Barton spoke. "Cap, Nat could use a hand a block over."

"Right." Cap nodded, "On our way." He turned to his 'partner', "Let's go." She nodded and followed him silently as they jogged from the bank front, weaving abandoned cars and debris. He took a sharp turn as they reached the end of the block and he suddenly spoke again. "So what do I call you?"

She gave an exhausted laugh. "Why does it matter? I can't imagine we're gonna be all buddy buddy when this is over."

He shrugged, looking over his shoulder. "It might help me to start trusting you."

"And killing that thing in the bank didn't?" She countered.

"Humour me." He rounded another corner and a small redhead and large group of Aliens came into view. The two engaged, helping the red head the Bank Thief knew as The Black Widow from the classified documents she had helped herself too.

The thief proved again she could indeed hold her own as she kept the growling crowd of space monsters on their toes. Her staff whipped and cracked with purple energy as she pushed them back before jamming its end into an eye socket or the purple charge causing her enemies to combust.

More Aliens continue to pour from the skies, both through the whole in the sky and also into their established combat zone from their flying vehicles racing overhead. They were soon joined by the Archer named Barton and the occasional drop in from another team member before they would take to the sky again.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the forces seemed to slow. Taking this opportunity to catch their breath the ragtag group looked at one another. The Bank Thief collapsed against the side of an overturned car, shaking the gore from the end of her staff. "These bastards ever gonna stop?"

"Doesn't seem likely." Nat replied , rubbing the dry blood from her lip with the back of her gloves hand. "Loki has an army against only seven of us. All this is going to be useless if we don't close that portal."

"Loki?" The Thief mumbled, " As in the God of Mischief, Loki?" No one answered her but instead turned their sights to Stark Tower, where the portal seemed to be originating. She followed their gaze before running a hand down her tired face. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

"Any ideas?" Cap asked.

Nat surveyed the area, watching the ships pass overhead before turning back to their leader. "I could use a lift."

Cap nodded after a moment, backing away from the group and readying his shield. "Sure this is a good idea?"

The assassin shrugged, "Yeah." She didn't sound very sure, "should be fun."

The Thief watched the small woman taking a running start before being forced into the air. She caught a ship and left the rest of the team standing in the street. The Thief pursed her lips and after a moment said "She better know what she's doin'."

"You know I can hear you." The woman grunted in reply.

The other woman laughed readying herself with a roll of her shoulders to jump back into the fray. "I know Sugar, believe me when I say I have the upmost faith."

"Lier."

The Thief, Super Solider and Archer took up arms again, trying the hold back the forces.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"We won." Steve mumbled in disbelief. He was crouched next to Stark's tired body as the men looked between one another in disbelief.

"It's not over yet." Barton remained the group as he turned toward what was left of Stark Tower. The team prepared to move, helping Tony stand as he protested that he was in perfect health.

The Captain stood back, surveying the damage when he noticed a lone figure in a dark leather jacket walking from the scene. A no staff swung over her shoulder and a swagger in her wide hips.

"Wait!" He called, chasing after the figure. She didn't listen, instead returning to the front of the bank they had met in. "Wait!" He called again. This time she did, first stopping to retrieve her dropped duffle bag. She finally turned to face him and he slowed his jog before coming to a stop about ten feet from her. They both stood silently for a long moment, doing nothing more the. Staff at one another. Finally she rolled her eyes before throwing her hand out to the side with a shrug I. A 'well?" motion. The Captain picked his lips, suddenly unsure as to why he had stopped her in the first place. "Thank you." Was what be settled on. However the statement didn't feel right. He meant it, but there was so much more he felt he wanted to say but he had no idea what or how.

She smiled, an actual smile, the action causing the skin around her red and black eyes to crease. "Anytime Handsome." They once again fell into silence. She watched him for a minute before her smile grew into a smirk. Mischief danced in her red eyes, "You're not very good at this? Are you?"

Steve felt his face flush, "Wh-what?"

She laughed, taking a few steps towards him. "Talkin' to pretty girls?"

The Super Soldier stammered, his mouth bobbing like that of a goldfish before he finally sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair. "No." He admitted, "I'm not." She now stood before him but he couldn't meet her gaze. He felt loneliness bubble in his chest as Peggy flashed through his mind. His 70 year old promises to her surfacing in his memories of only last week. He cleared his throat, pushing the feelings aside, hoping the mystery woman didn't see it. He spoke to distract her. "Can't say I have much experience."

Her face was like stone when he did meet her gaze again, her red eyes studying his face. After a short time she seemed to find what she was looking for and smirked, "Don't worry Handsome. With a face like yours you don't need to talk." Steve felt his face flush again, it only becoming worse as she placed a hand against chest and pushed herself up on her toes to leave a quick kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and gave a quick wink before continuing on her way. "Be seeing ya!" She called over her shoulder without looking back.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

With a nod goodbye Thor and his brother disappeared into the sky. The remaining team members then began their own goodbyes. Handshakes and hugs exchanged all around. One by one they departed, each going their separate ways.

Steve smiled and gave one last wave to Natasha and Clint before returning to his parked motorcycle. He reached his hand into his pocket, digging his keys out. Once free he sorted through the ring and as he continued on he made sure to settle proper one. Now having it clenched between his fingers he looked up and froze.

Only feet from him say his vintage bike with a long legged, dark haired female with red and black eyes peering out over a pair of aviators perched on top. She straddled the machine, leaning forward on the handlebars. Her left arm draped across the handle bars, her fingertips running over the chrome s of the headlight. Her right arm was propped up on her elbow so her chin could rest in her hand.

The Captain swallowed hard, "What are you doing here?"

She smirked before giving a weak shrug, "I was in the area?" He cocked an eyebrow at her in disbelief. She snorted at the look before pushing herself up and moving her sunglasses to the top of her head. "Would ya believe me if I told you I had no where else to be?"

"No." The Soldier answered quickly, closing the distance between them. "People like you always have places to be. Like spending you're latest earnings."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged again. "Its just money." She paused and licked her lips. "Maybe I'm looking for something else."

Now beside the Thief he looked down into her red eyes. He saw something in her then, something he couldn't place. For the first time in all his dealings with her he could see real emotion there. "Like what?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. "But I was hopin' we could find it out together."

He seen it then, burning in her eyes.

Loneliness.

His mind raced, trying to connect the dots. She was different. A Mutant, Clint had called her. Maybe she really was as lonely as he was. Maybe this was all a lie. She was a criminal. What cause did he have to trust her? His mind continued to buzz with what little information he had on her. S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't even been able to figure out who she was. Was he really considering this?

"I don't even know your name." he all but whispered. Whether to her or himself he was sure but the small smile that pulled at her full lips and the softness of her eyes told him that she had heard.

"Evangeline" she returned in her own soft tone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Seriously Rogers?" The southern belle questioned with a dark, raised eyebrow. "A road trip?"

Steve shrugged, leaning back against the cracked red leather seat of the diner booth they were sitting at. "Why not? I toured around a bit back during the war to sell bonds but I was never able to see much of it."

"No I get that." I thief agreed, "I'm just surprised that you officially meet a girl, that you know is a criminal by the way, just over an hour ago and ask her to travel across the country with you."

Steve shrugged again.

Evangeline rolled her demon coloured eyes before leaning over her crossed arms against the tables edge. "Fine, but I want some ground rules."

Steve thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright." He took a sip from his milkshake before mimicking the girls pose. "I suppose since we don't really know each other it makes sense."

She nodded in return. "Good. I'll go first. Rule number one; no arrests." The soldier cocked an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes in return before elaborating. "I don't want you turning me in at any point just cuz I do or say something that may upset you."

"Agreed,". Steve said slowly after a calculated moment. "Then no crime. I want this to be real. No alternative motives. Just two friends on a normal cross country road trip."

The smirked, "Friends? Is that what we're calling this?"

Steve sighed, "At this point, I have nothing else to call it."

The southerner thought his terms over for a moment. It's not like she committed crimes for the money. She and her family had enough to set her grandchildren up for life. It was more a life style learned from her father. The LeBeau's had always maintained a certain way of life and it was just traditional at this point. That and they were basically running the largest stretching crime network in the world (at least publicly). Finally she nodded. "No crime. I can do that."

"Good." Steve smiled at her. "When should we leave? Where do we go?"

Evangeline shrugged, "Where ever the road takes us. It doesn't have to be complicated. We get some where, stay as long as we like and move on."

"You make it sound so simple." He countered.

"Because it is. Life is random chaos. Sometimes just letting yourself get caught up in that can be the most relaxing and fun. I've learned it's best to just roll with the punches." She reaches across the table for his milkshake, taking a long sip before sliding it back across the table. "You try to hard to control things and shit just hits the fan."

"Language." Steve snapped quickly at the brunette's curse. He regretted the reflex almost immediately. Her darkened smirk telling him that he was going to regret that.

Slowly she leaned over the table. Her leather jacket squeaking against the white plastic tabletop. Without breaking eye contact she spoke a single word in a slow and steady voice. "Fuck."

Steve rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Boston

"How can you eat that thing?" She sneered.

"It's a Fenway Frank! It's an America tradition." Steve replied before taking another large bite from the mustard covered hotdog.

Evangeline sneered, "It's bad enough you're making me watch a baseball game but the ball caps and the hotdog! This has got to be the most American thing I've ever done!"

"Common Eva, loosen up. You might even enjoy yourself!" Steve jabbed her side with his elbow as he spoke seeing as his hands were occupied with his sixteen dollar beer and disease ridden hotdog.

The woman sighed, giving in. "Fine, but I want to walk the freedom trail later."

"Done." Steve replied quickly before returning to cheer at the game taking place below them.

Philadelphia

"Try it!" Eva smirked, pushing the melted cheese whiz covered sandwich at him.

"Is that even real cheese?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "Hell if I know! Just try it, would ya?"

Steve gingerly took the warm, melted sandwich in hand, looking at it questionably.

Evangeline cocked a eyebrow at him, "You'll eat a Fenway Frank but you won't try this America icon?"

"Well I was sure what that was." He replied, now poking at the object. "Are you sure this cheese is safe?"

"Steve." Eva deadpanned, "Do you even know what a hotdog is made out of?"

He narrowed his gaze at her for a moment but after being unable to respond he took a large bite from the sandwich. Warm cheese coating his cheeks and chin. She giggled at the sight, not noticing his eyebrows raise in surprise and his quick smile before taking another bite.

Chicago

"I've never been to an aquarium." Steve murmured, watching a large group of school children run past them.

"You're gonna love it!" Eva smiled, "Shedd is one of my favourites."

Steve smiled down at his shorter companion as she rested her hand in the crook of his arm. "I never would have taken you for a fish person."

"I love fish." She replied with her own smile, "There is just something so calming and graceful about them. The way they glide purposely through their environment. Some beautiful, some deadly, some both. Sharks are my favourite."

They stopped to examine the first exhibition. A group of brightly colours fish swam around an interesting rock formation that was teaming with plant life.

"Why's that?" He questioned, genuinely curious about her.

She leaned into his side as they watched the fish swim. A small dark eel poking its head out of the rock to examine them in return.

"They are so majestic but deadly at the same time. Very few creatures or so mysterious but demand such respect." She said softly.

Steve's vision lost focus on the eel as her caught the red of Evangeline's eyes in the reflection of the glass. He nodded. "I can respect that."

The Interstate

"Maybe we should call someone?" He asked.

"No way!" She scoffed, "We fought an Army of Aliens that rained from the sky, we can figure this out."

Steve wiped the sweat forming on the back of his neck from the hot midday sun. "Eva, the jack is broken. How do you suggest we even do this?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes, "You have super human strength remember? Lift the back end of the car and I'll change the tire."

"But you've never changed a tire." Steve stated.

She shrugged. "I've never had to. Usually I'd just steal a new car."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He muttered, handing her the tire iron before walking to the rear of the car. "On the count of three. One, two... three!"

Nashville

"No, no, no, no, no." Steve protested heavily. "I don't dance!"

"Don't or won't?" Evangeline countered over the blaring country music the live band was preaching. "It's just one dance!"

"Please Eva, I'm not comfortable with this." Steve all but begged. The hurt he showed in his eyes almost frightened her.

"Okay," She finally gave in. Had he not had super hearing it probably would have been washed out by all the noise in the bar. She stood, her cowboy boots scuffling across the floor like countless other pairs before them as she came to stand in front of him. "If you don't want to I won't force ya."

He looked up at her from his bar stool and placed his hands on her hips, giving them a tight squeeze. "But I won't stop you?" He questioned, finishing her sentence.

She smirked, lifting the dark cowboy hat from her head and dropping it over his blond hair. "But you won't stop me." She confirmed. With that she turned, making a point to shake her hips as she walked toward the dance floor. Steve watched as she quickly found a willing partner for the next few dances.

Orlando

"Perfect!" Evangeline confirmed as she took a step back to admire her handy work.

Steve frowned. "Is all this really needed?"

"Yep!" She made a point to pop the 'p' at the end of the word. "If we are gonna do Disney we have to do it like two normal, red blooded Americans."

"But you hate the normal, red blooded thing." Steve countered.

She smirked, adjusting her mini mouse t-shirt before looking at him. "Totally worth it when I have Captain America dressed in a Donald Duck shirt and a Mickey Mouse ear cap!"

The soldier grumbled under his breath before grabbing a matching cap to his off the store shelf. The rounded mouse ears on top completed with a large red bow. Before his companion could protest he fixed the cap to her head.

The thief narrowed her eyes at him, slapping his hands away. He merely smirked in return as he paid the store clerk for both the shirts AND matching hats. She glared at his back. However, on the bright side, one quick trip to space mountain and the cap could easily be 'lost'.

New Orleans

"It's not like you can get drunk anyway, just take the shot." She goaded.

"Yes, But you can." Steve yelled back over the blaring jazz tune playing somewhere nearby.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, "Trust me, it takes a lot." Steve cocked an eyebrow. "My body burns it faster then normal humans due to my mutation." She stated simply.

Steve was shocked. This was one of the few times since they had left New York that she had willing brought up her being a Mutant. Taking a quick look around he took it on her comfort in being in her home town. His gaze finally settled back on the shot glass in her hand. Slowly he took it. He clicked his glass against hers and they both downed the burning liquid in one gulp.

Eva cheered in a joking manner before slamming the glass upside down on the table top as she stood. "Common." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "I want to show you something."

"Let me pay for the drinks and we'll head out." Steve responded.

Eva shook her head, "No need." He cocked an eyebrow again and she sighed. "This place is owned by my family. LeBeau's and friends drink for free."

Steve's lips thinned into a hard line. This was the third place since they arrived at the city that her family 'owned.'

Austin

"It's okay, I won't let you fall." Steve whispered in her ear, tightening the grip of his free arm around her waist.

"I know." She hissed, "It's this fleebag I don't trust."

The horse beneath them whinnied at its riders, it seemed to hate Evangeline as much as she hated it.

Steve chuckled. "Just relax, enjoy the country side."

"Easy for you to say." She grumbled, "The horse isn't trying to kill you."

He laughed again and began rubbing small circles in her side to help her relax. "Don't think about the horse. Just look at the horizon. The warm breeze. The sunset."

Eva closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She leaned back against Steve's chest, letting his body heat and hand motion comfort her. After a moment she opened her eyes. Like he said, she ignored their current mode of transportation and let the view take her. She found that the natural rocking of the horse helped her relax further when she ignored the animal. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Phoenix

The car shank under Steve's weight and he paused in the short climb. "I don't know about this Eva."

She scoffed, "You'll be fine. This old muscle car can take it. These things were built to take abuse." Steve slowly lowered his weight onto the hood before letting himself lean back against the wind shield. Once settled Evangeline propped herself up to lean on her side to look at him from her side of the hood of the car. "Told ya you'd be fine."

Steve shifted a bit to get comfortable. "How did you find this beast anyways."

"Find?" She smirked, "More like acquired."

Steve snapped his gaze to her, "You promised no crime!"

Eva snorted before breaking into a deep bellyaching laugh. "Relax Mr. Morals! I bought it. Fair and square. The ownership is in the glovebox if you don't believe me."

Steve let his head fall back against the roof of the car and he shut his eyes with his own snort. "Mr. Morals." He mumbled.

She sighed, leaning back against her own side of the car. The cool desert air bit slightly at her skin as it danced around them. Her gaze traveled the stars dotting the black expanse before them and the red desert. After a moment of silence she whispered into the empty air between them, "I wish you would trust me more."

Steve sighed in return before looking at the southern belle beside him. "I do." He whispered back.

She didn't respond so after a few moments he reached out for her, taking her hand in his. She laced her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand softly before pulling her toward him. Eva settled against his side, her head on his chest.

They laid together on the hood of the car for the next few hours. Watching the stars as they listened to the night sounds for the red desert around them.

Las Vegas

The vast crowd of pushing bodies made it hard for the two of them to keep track of each other in the cities flashing lights. When they next found themselves forced together Eva and Steve weaved their fingers together.

The two stayed quite, having a hard time holding a conversation with all the pushing and shoving in the large crowd. Finally, after nearly an hour they reached a spot where the crowd seems to thin and they pulled off to the side.

"You okay?" Steve asked her once they stopped.

"I really hate this tourist thing sometimes." Eva ignored his question. "Though honestly every time I've been here I don't think I've ever actually been on the strip."

Steve looked down at the woman, he lifted off her sunglasses even though it was well after sunset. She seemed flustered by all the commotion. He'd noticed she seemed into pick activities that usually avoided a lot of other people. If they were going to be around large groups she always wore her sunglasses. They only time she hadn't was in New Orleans. If fact, during their stay their she seemed to flaunt it. "Want to just head back to the hotel? Order some room service and rent an old movie?"

She smiled up at him. "You really are an American Hero."

Steve laughed, resting his arm around her shoulders and turning them back toward their hotel.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

San Francisco

Steve's phone rang across the hotel room. He groaned as he tossed the white sheets off his body, not wanting to leave the warm bed at such an early hour. His bare feet made little noise as he crossed the floor. Grabbing his phone off the table in the penthouse lounge he answered. "Hello?"

Evangeline stirred at the sudden commotion in their room. She sat up slowly, pushing her long hair from her face as she wrapped the white sheet around her body. She watch Steve pace at the other end of the room. His bare chest godlike in the early morning light coming through the window, his free hand resting on his hip just above his low riding grey sweats. She tried to listen in but couldn't hear his hushed tone. She sighed as she leaned back against the head board, wrapping her arms around her knees. She had been dreading this phone call.

Steve noticed her up, watching him talk. He gave her a soft smile from across the room. He knew she knew.

"Understood." He finally concluded the call. After hanging up he tossed the phone back on the table top. He turned back to Eva, watching her for a moment. Her red eyes glowed, locked on his own. The low light caused her dark hair to look almost black, her tan skin smooth and flawless. She looked so beautiful and deadly wrapped in that angelic white sheet.

He walk back to the bed, turning to sit on the edge as he neared it. He leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knees. Evangeline pulled the sheet tighter around her as she moved, crawling across the bed to sit behind him. She leaned forward, resting her cheek against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his middle. Steve reached back, placing a hand on her bare leg. Responding to his touch she brought her leg up against his side so he could run his fingers over the smooth skin of her knee. He leaned back, pulling her with him so she could rest her chin over his shoulder.

"When do you leave?" She asked low in his ear.

He sighed, "As soon as I can. There's a flight to DC leaving in four hours."

"Hmm." The nose came from low in her throat. She pulled her chin back, pressing her lips against where it had been sitting. "Guess that's the end of our fun." Her voice was muffled against his skin.

They say in silence for a few moments before Steve spoke slowly, "It doesn't have to be."

She smiled into his shoulder. "It's be a great six months." She moved her lips back his ear, at the same time running her hand up his chest so she could run the pad of her thumb along his collar bone.

"But?" He whispered, wrapping his free hand with hers against his side.

"You always could see right through me." She mumbled more to herself then him though he smiled at her comment. "We both knew this had to end at some point."

"You could come back with me." Steve stated, "Work with me at SHIELD."

"I'm a wanted criminal." She reminded him.

"That shouldn't matter." He spoke with more force. "You help save New York. That has to count for something."

"I know but I still can't." She shut her eyes tight, hating saying no to him. "Even if they forgive my past... transgressions, I'm a technopath remember? What do you think a organization like that is would do with me? I'd never be out in the field with you. They'd have me hacking every major computer system in the world, digging up everyone's dirty secrets faster then their team of I.T. guyscould ever dream of. At that point I might as well be in prison."

Steve let out a long, slow breath. "I know." He pulled her closer against his back, unsure of he'd be able to look at her in this moment. "Can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

"No," she agreed. "I can't." She pulled to the side and pushed him flat against the bed before curling into his side. "You know I'll always be there if you need me. Besides, I'm also skulking around. We'll see each other again."

He placed a gentle kiss against her hair line. "I know." He sighed again. "I just hate goodbyes"

"Then don't say goodbye." She countered. "If we don't say goodbye then it's like we aren't really gone from each other. We just... won't be together for a while."

He thought for a moment, "That has to be the most perfectly flawed sentence anyone's ever said to me."

She laughed softly, "I'm glad you find me entertaining."

"I never said entertaining." He mussed, "More like awkwardly inspiring."

She propped herself up on her elbow, her red eyes looking down at him. Mischief danced in her eyes. "What else do I inspire you to do?"

He searched her face, finding nothing but the mischief in her eyes and the welcoming smile on her lips. Steve laced his fingers into her hair, slowly bring her lips to his. As always her lips welcomed his, soft and warm as they moved in time with one another.

In the six months since they had left New York so much had changed between the two of them. They had gone from strangers, to traveling companions, to friends, to something more. He still wasn't sure what they were but for the first time in a long time he was happy and carefree. For now it was all he could ask for.

He rolled them over, pinning her slender forum beneath his as he pulled the sheet from her naked body. Slowly he moved from her lips to her neck and shoulders. Her nails ran down his back, leaving red lines in their wake. She pulled her legs up around him, her thighs tight against his hips, pushing his sweats lower down his body. Her voice was low, husky in his ear as she spoke, "I think you're gonna miss your flight."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Internet, so helpful." Steve confessed to the man he was with as Evangeline walked into earshot. "Been reading that a lot to try and catch up."

"Sure you aren't just watching porn?" Her sultry voice cut in, causing both men's heads to snap to the model like figure walking towards them. She hadn't changed much in the four months since they had last seen one another. She worn the same black leather jacket, her tight fitting bootcut jeans and scuffed cowboy boots, an iced coffee in one hand and her signature sunglasses blocking her eyes from the public. "I thought I warned you about falling down that rabbit hole."

"Eva?" Steve questioned in disbelief, even at her usual teasing.

"Hey Handsome." She greeted. "Miss me?"

Sam forgotten the Captain focused on the thief. "You know I did." She finally made her way to him, wrapping her free arm around his neck. "Eva." Steve whispered again, uncomfortable with the public display of affection and also his current state. He whispered to her, "I'm covered in sweat."

She smirked, "Hasn't stopped me before."

"Damn." Sam mumbled. "Where you find yourself a girl like that. My last girl wouldn't even be in the same room as me after a workout."

The pair turned to him. Steve seemed dumbstruck but Evangeline gave a wicked smile. "Well I bet you don't smell like freedom and... some other cliche American thing...". She paused and purses her lips. "You know, I'm not one hundred percent sure where I was going with that. Doesn't matter." She turned back to Steve. "You free for the next while?"

"Actually-

A beep from Steve's cellphone cut him short. He pulled the device from his pocket and frowned. He sighed. "You should make yourself scarce."

She nodded and gave her own frown. "Then consider me gone." She pulled away, taking several steps back from him in the direction she came. "I'm here on a job and will be in town for a few days. You got my number."

He nodded in return.

"Don't be gone to long!" She called before turning and making her get away.

"Never. We just won't be together for a while." He called back. Once Eva was out of sight he turned back to Sam, finishing their conversation like nothing had happened. It wasn't long before Natasha rolled up.


	6. Chapter 5

"Call it a resume." Sam stood at attention while Natasha and Steve looked over his file.

The Captain smirked, "I thought you said you were a pilot."

Sam laughed. "I never said that."

Natasha placed her hands on her hips, "And how exactly do we get our hands on one of these?"

Sam's smile fell, "Closest ones in Fort Meade, Maryland."

"That could be a problem." Natasha stated the obvious, "How exactly do we break into a military base and walk out with a piece of hardware like that."

Sam shrugged, "You tell me, you're the wanted criminals."

"Criminals." Steve said, his eyes going wide in realization. "That's it, we need a proper criminal."

Sam laughed, "And you happen to know such a person?"

"Yeah." Steve replied, pulling his cell from his pocket and dialling a number. He put the phone on speaker, placing on the centre of the kitchen island. "I know just the person."

The sultry Cajun answered on the third ring, "Morning Handsome."

Steve couldn't help the smile that grew on his face at the sound of her voice over the phone speaker, even in front of Natasha and Sam. "Eva." His voice held such fondness the red head among them raised an eyebrow.

"Gotta say I expected you to call a little sooner, though I'm surprised to be hearing from you at all with all the... ruckus you've been causing. So you're a criminal now huh?"

"It would appear that way." Steve licked his lips, "Look Eva... I need a favour."

"Really? From little old me?"

Steve sighed, "I need your expertise on a matter."

"Ah, that kind of favour." There was a short pause, "What do you need, Handsome?"

Sam spoke this time, shifting his weight to lean over his kitchen island. "We need your help getting a piece of Military tech. A stealth flight suit from Project Felcon."

"And?"

"The only one we can locate is in Fort Meade." Natasha dropped the bombshell. Believing the cajan woman would refuse.

The woman laughed. "See, there's a little problem with that plan." Natasha knew she would never go through with it, what sane person would.

"What?" Steve smirked, "Not up for the challenge?" He knew Eva. There was nothing she loved more then a challenge. To prove she was the best at what she did. He knew he'd have her.

She laughed again, "I'm very up for the challenge but there is no point breaking into a military base to steal something that's not there."

The three looked at one another. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the tech you're looking for isn't there. It's already gone." She paused and the three processed the new information.

"Eva." Steve said slowly, "What do you know?"

"One Remy LeBeau broke into the base a few weeks ago to steal the flight suit. Along with a few other valuables."

"Your father?" Steve was getting more confused, and a little frustrated, by the second. "Your Father has the suit?"

"Nope."

"Then what happened to it?" Sam questioned.

"Sold. The black weapons market."

"Damn." Sam cursed, "Well there goes that plan."

"Not quite."

Natasha shorted, "What makes you so certain?"

"Because." She began, a smile clear in her voice, "I just happen to know who bought it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Evangeline lowered her shades, flashing her eyes to the guard at the door. He nodded to her, stepping aside to let her enter the bar.

It was early in the day but she knew he'd be here. Rumour had it he'd taken a fancy to a well endowed working girl in the area and had been hanging around for the past couple of months. It wasn't unusual behaviour for him. When he found something he wanted, he got it. When he grew bored, he'd moved on. Criminals did tend to be creatures of habit, even the high value ones.

She scanned the lounge, noting the bodies laying around. Most still sleeping off the party from the night before, others up and drinking even at this hour.

She approached the bar with confidence, a swagger in her hips. The bartender noticed her quickly, reaching under the bar slowly. Obviously he expected trouble. With a smooth motion she removed her sunglasses, letting their demon coloured eyes dance in the dim light of the room. The bartender relaxed, pulling his hand back up and placing it on the stained counter top. "What do you want LeBeau?"

"Come now darlin'." Her voice was husky as she spoke. "Is that any way to treat a valued customer?"

The thin man gave a nasally laugh, "Really Evangeline? You LeBeau's are nothing but trouble."

She leaned over the counter, taking the collar of his open plaid shirt between her fingers to pull him forward, making sure he had a clear view down her low cut top. She bit her lower lip softly before speaking. "Come now Weasel. You know I'd never cause you any trouble. Just tell me where he is."

She could feel his heart race at their sudden proximity through her knuckles against his chest. "You know I can't do that." He whispered into the small space between them.

Without taking her eyes off his she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small stack of bills and slid them into the pocket on the front of his shirt. To seal the deal she placed a slow kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Please Weasel." She whispered lowly against his chin. "For me?"

He sighed, pulling back quickly and throwing his arms up in defeat, "Damnit Evie! You always know how to play me." He was clearly frustrated. He gestured to the back with one hand, trying to distract from his other as he adjusted himself. "He's in the back."

She winked at him before turning, "Thanks Darlin', she called over her shoulder as she headed towards the far end of the bar. She pushed open the old wood door, not bothering to knock. The room was nearly dark but the small bed at the end of the room was obvious, being the only real piece of furniture in the room besides a small round table with a single lamp. Two other doors were attached to the room, both closed. A sparkly dress sat on the centre in the floor, followed by a pair of strapped heels and dirty mens clothing, making a path to the bed. She walked to the table a flicker on the light. It flickered a few times before becoming solid. Two figures shifted and groaned at the sudden light. "Wakey, wakey."

A deep accented voice replied to her, "Not now dear. I'll pay you tonight."

A head of blonde hair rolled towards the light. "You still owe me for the last two nights." Came in reply. Evangeline crossed her arms across her chest, waiting. The blonde woman pulled her arms free of the covers, pulling it down from her face to find the source of the light.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she waved her hand around to find the light. Once her eyes were open enough to focus she let out a blood curtailing scream at the sight of the stranger in the room with glowing red eyes standing next to the light. She clung the blankets to her chest as she pushed herself up the headboard to try and make space between her and the demon woman.

The man next to her jumped into a sitting position, a hand gun waving around the room before he finally focused on the newcomer. He sighed and dropped the hand with the gun into his lap as he rubbed his permanently tired looking eyes. "What are you doin' here?"

"Business." Was all Evangeline said before turning back to the busty blonde. "Get out."

"Bu-but..." She continues to studded, not taking her eyes off the Mutant.

The man cocked his gun and waved it towards the door. "You heard the girl."

The lady of the night jumped at the sound of the gun and threw the covers from her body. The other two ignored her, their eyes locked as she scrambled to dress and let herself out. Once the door shut the man sighed again, bringing his knees up to rest his elbows against them as he leaned back against the head board. The gun still hung loosely in his hand as he dropped his head back, eyes closed. "You had to go a ruin a good thing, didn't ya?"

Evangeline smirked, dropping her arms and swaggering over to the bed. "Oh Ulysses, you're to good for her anyway."

The man opened his steel eyes and let them wonder over her form. He growled low in his throat. "And to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" His voice was still gruff from sleep, all gravel and timber.

At a time it would have made her knees weak but recently such acts affected her little. She silently cursed the Super Soldier that had softened her, however she went through the motions and slid a knee onto the bed. "I told you, I'm here on business."

He dropped his knees as she neared him, "Sure you are, Love." His free hand slid over her hip, dragging her closer until she straddled his lap. His hand clenching the gun rested behind his head without care for the dangerous weapon. He leaned back, smirking at the woman before him. He gripped her hip tighter as she shifted on his lap to find a more comfortable position. Once settled she ran her hands up his chest, finally resting then on his shoulders. "What can I do for you?"

She could feel him beneath her, ready to pick up where they had left off when they had last seen each other a few years back. They had had a great amount of fun back then but that's all it was, fun. Now she found herself missing the Captain's gentle touch. "You and my father made an exchange recently. I want to know what it was."

Ulysses Klaue was a lot of things but a fool wasn't one of them. She felt him tense slightly. His face gave nothing away but she knew he was now suspicious. "Why's that Love? Daddy Dearest cutting you off?"

She shook her head. "We both know he'd never do that."

He narrowed his steel coloured eyes, the grip he had on her hip almost bruising. He never was one for games. "Then what about it."

She licked her lips and leaned into him. Making sure to grind herself just right over him through the blanket. "He sold you some military tech for Vibranium. I'm interested in that tech and what to make a deal of my own."

He groaned but raised an eyebrow, "Is that right? You know that tech is worth quite a lot. Only working one of its kind."

"I know." She whispered. She ran the tip of her nose along the bearded jaw. "Make me an offer?"

As quick as lightning his hand at her hip snapped to her skull, holding it in place as the barrel of the gun was wedged against the underside of her jaw. He leaned forward, his nose brushing her cheekbone. "Why don't I just been down with you now? Save myself the trouble? I already got a buyer lined up."

Evangeline didn't move but she wasn't scared. She knew he would never hurt her. He needed her. Besides, she and her family were some of his best clients. Her and her Father's powers to manipulate kinetic energy were immune against the dense molecular structure of vibranium, making it the perfect metal for them to forge their weapons. Her Bo Staff was on such example. "I'll pay you double."

The barrel of the gun slowly slid down her neck and away from her person. "Double ehh?" He mused this idea for a moment. Running the nose against her throat and inhaling deeply. "I think that can be arranged. He pulled back fully, grabbing his phone from under his pillow and holding it up to her. He opened his bank account information and held the device out to her.

She took the device in her hand and focused for a moment, watching the number listed as his savings climb and climb. When the number the zeros reached a number most would never dream of seeing she stopped, flipping the device around to show him. He gave a sly smile but his eyes shifted back to hers. "I think you can do better then that, Love." She rolled her eyes, letting the number begin to climb once more. His grin grew as he watched the technopath work. His hands ran back to her hips, grinding himself against her. "You always know just how I like it."

She stopped the transfer when the number doubled, dropping the phone down beside him. She gave a coy smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now." She whispered. "Where is it?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Weasel jumped as the back door slammed open with such force it bounced off the wall beside it. Evangeline LeBeau stepped out quickly, the usual swagger in her hips and a black ruffle bag tossed over her shoulder.

"Common Love!" A sheet wrapped Ulysses Klaue chased after her, tripping as he tried to keep himself covered. "Don't be like that! At least stay a bit for old times sake!"

"Byyyeeee!" She called sweetly as she neared the main entrance. She let herself out, slamming the door behind her.

Klaue sighed with a frowned at the door.

"No one knows how to leave you with blue balls like Evangeline LeBeau." Weasel quipped.

Klaue glared at the meek barkeep before raising his pistol and emptying a number of rounds into the bar backing display behind him. Weasel dropped to the floor with a yelp at the first shot. Once the sound of gunfire stopped he peeked over the bar top, watching the thief throw the end of his bedsheet up over his shoulder in a lose toga before staggering back through the door he came through. Weasel dropped back against the shelving behind the bar with a sigh. "I need to start dealing with a better class of criminal."

RR


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So you and Cap, huh?" The dark skin man beside Evangeline said as they sat at the outdoor cafe.

"Yep." She made sure to pop the 'p' at the end of word. Hopefully he would get the hint and drop the topic. She took a sip of her smoothie, watching the restaurant doors not far from where they were sitting.

"So you have a thing for older men?" Sam snarked. She rolled her head towards him, glaring at him over the rim of her aviators. "Daddy issues?"

"Ya know," she began casually, "I'm beginning to like you less and less."

Sam snorted. "You broke into some guys evil lair and stole back my wings. I think that makes us friends entitled to a small amount of teasing on some level."

She took another sip of her drink. "I may have over embellished the story a little."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, watching the restaurant from their table, until Sam spoke again. "So why you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She still held a causal, almost bored tone as she replied without taking her eyes off the target.

Sam gave a light shrug, studying the stranger next to him. "Helping Steve. You know you don't have to stick around and be tangled up in all this."

It was Evangeline's turn to shrug. "Nothing better to do."

"Common." Sam countered quickly. "There's got to be more to it then that. No one decides to tangle with a bunch of Nazis cuz their bored."

"Steve needs help." She said easily, "So I'm here to help."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "That's pretty noble for a criminal."

"You don't know him well, so why are you risking yourself to help him?" She rested an elbow on the table and looked at the man beside her. "Pot." She said pointing at him before pointing to herself, "Kettle."

Sam purses his lips. "Touché." He leaned back in his chair, letting silence fall between them once again. They only had a few moments before their target exited the building they were watching. They watched him exchange a few works with some other men around him as Sam pulled a burner phone from his pocket. "Time to make a call."

Evangeline smiled, placing her hand over the device and connecting to to the Agents phone. "Play nice."

Sam smiled in return, placing the phone to his ear. "Agent Sitwell, How was lunch? I hear the crab cakes there are delicious."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Evangeline smiled at the red headed woman beside. "Ya'll interested in kicking any of my ex's off a roof?"

Natasha shrugged, "Anything for the right price."

The thief gave a wicked grin and turned to her Super Soldier. "Oh, I like her."

Steve smiled back and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Somehow I knew you would."

The girls shared a quick laugh and Natasha watched as Evangeline leaned into The Captain's side. She quirked an eyebrow and eyed the man. "I'm guessing she's the reason you've refused every date I've tried to set you up on."

"Something like that." He replied slowly.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, "So are you two a thing then?"

Evangeline shrugged, "Something like that."

Their conversation was broken when Agent Sitwell was dropped onto the roof behind them, Sam landing a few feet away in his newly reacquired flight gear. Steve's demeanour changed instantly. His arms dropped to his sides as he advanced on the Agent. "Tell is about Zola's algorithm!"

Evangeline watched, enjoying Steve's bad cop side.

"I don't know anything!" The Agent insisted from his knees on the rooftop.

Steve advanced, using his foot to kick Sitwell onto his side. "Zola's Algorithm!? NOW!"

Sitwell threw his arms up to try and protect himself from the advancing soldier. "Zola's Algorithm is a program for choosing Insights targets."

"What targets?" Steve pressed.

Sitwell waved his hand and gestures at the group, "You, a TV anchor in Cairo, the Under Secretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, the Mutant population. Anyone who could be a threat to Hydra... now, or in the future."

"In the future?" Steve questioned. "How is that possible?

"How is it not!" Sitwell countered, pushing himself the stand. "The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught Hydra how to read it."

Steve's eyebrows knitted together.

"He's right." Evangeline stated with a grim tone. "No one hides anything anymore. Everything is online."

Sitwell nodded. "Your bank records, medical history, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores! Zola's Algorithm evaluates a person's past to predict their future." The agent closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath through his nose, "Pierce is gonna kill me."

Steve pressed again, "Then what!"

The Agent licked his lips, "Then the Insight Carriers will scratch people off the list, a few million at a time."

"My god." Evangeline mumbled. Red met blue as she locked eyes with Steve. What the hell were they gonna do?

"What's the plan Cap?" Natasha pushed, trying to keep the Soldier on track.

Evangeline's gaze shifted around the group as she tried to process all the new information as quickly as possible. "It's a program." She mumbled.

"What?" Natasha questioned.

"It's just a program." Evangeline smiled, "If you can get me to the main terminal control I can rewrite and disable the algorithm. I could probably do it from a safer location but I would need more time then we have."

Steve nodded, "She's right, it's our best option."

"Her?" Natasha scoffed, "What makes her qualified to disable something like that?"

"She's a technopath." Steve stated.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Technowhat?"

"Technopath." Sitwell said in awe of the Mutant. "She can control technology with her mind. I've only ever met one other in person before."

Evangeline snarled at the Agent, "And I hope you never meet another. We're a dying breed because of you and the MRD!"

Steve wrapped an arm around her to stop her from advancing, "That's enough Eva." He turned back to the group, "Natasha, escort Agent Sitwell to the car. We're heading out."

Sam and Natasha escorted the Hydra Agent from the roof, leaving the thief and soldier alone together. Steve turned to her, bring his hands up to gently cup her jaw. "You okay?"

She brought her hands up to rest over his, her thumbs rubbing over his knuckles. She nodded slowly before closing her eyes and running her hands down his arms to rest on his chest. "I'm fine."

"Good." He whispered pulling her towards him and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly at him. He returned the smile before lower his head and placing his lips against hers. Evangeline's hands snapped to his neck, pulling him in closer. "God I missed you." He whispered against her lips. She smiled into the kiss, pressing her body against his.

The roof door suddenly opened with a large bang. "Sorry to barge in," Natasha began, "but kinda have a world to save."

Steve jumped back, his face turning red as Evangeline laughed. She shook her head at the assassin before heading for the door


End file.
